


Seven to One

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: He can see all of the sins within him, but his signature trait is oddly absent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Glisten

King Bradley is an emotionally barren being, incapable of anything but true wrath.

Or so he likes to think.

There are some times when there is more to his limited set of feelings.  Sometimes he feels things like pride, adoration, appreciation, and even- _love_.  And one of those times he feels these things is when he and his lovely wife are writhing in bed together.

Vera was always very submissive to his whims outside the bedroom, but in the sheets she was a real partner, giving and taking equally.  She’s just as likely to mount him as he is to mount her, and if there’s something she wants that he won’t give, she’ll _take it_.

When they were younger and she was desperate for children, She did everything she could to get him to release more semen at his orgasm, anything to increase the volume and density of the fluid that ran from his body into hers.  She did things to him that made his eyes fly wide open in ecstasy and gave him potions to drink that would leave his stomach in knots for hours…  He couldn’t tell her the truth, so he let her have her way with himself and let her hope that her actions would cause her womb to quicken.

But even after they ‘adopted’ Selim, and even after she was past her prime for childbearing, Vera would still set their bed on fire with her sensual skills.  And now, as King looks down on her restrained and wriggling body, her skin flushed with desire and the insides of her thighs glistening with her desperate need for him, he’s reminded it seems that despite his name of Wrath, he has all the sins within him.  He’s lusting for his wife, a woman he chose of his own accord and loves very dearly.  He’s greedy for her graceful and erotic attentions.  He’s proud of her openness with him in this one place they both can let their guard down.  He’ll make love to her more than necessary- a glutton for her style of sex.  He’ll linger inside of her, lazy and sated afterward- sloth.  He’s envious of those who get to spend more time with her than he can, but he knows that if he were home more, they’d just be in the bedroom more often, which isn’t a bad thing…  But if that were to happen he’d start all over again with greed for her touches.

“Please, dear,” she whimpers, tugging helplessly at the ropes around her wrists which jiggles her breasts, still relatively perky from never having nursed an infant.  “I need you,” she begs.

He takes a deep breath.  He can smell her need. 

“Then you shall have me.”


End file.
